Sorrow Ocean Wades Through the Tides
---- After the announcements of the opening ceremony, the participating teams are transported to a new location that is unknown to them. It appears to be some sort of corridor plagued with stone slabs that stack high above them. A Milky Way blanket paints the sky above the stone walls, as torches illuminate most of the path before them. A booming voice comes over the area to instruct the players. "Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato shouts. "You may have noticed that you aren't in the arena anymore. You now find yourself in a maze of traps and trials to test you as a team. Make your way through this labryth and you will earn points for your team! Simple enough right? Just beware, things are bound to happen around every corner!" The mic cuts out and leaves the teams to decide what to do next. ---- All 5 team members stood in wonderment and awe at what stood before their very eyes "Wow this maze is so beautiful and treacherously spooky", Willow says in amazement at the sight of what lies ahead for them all. "So the first challenge we're facing is a maze huh? Interesting place to start on the first day of these games", exclaims Ramsey who was marveling at how exquisite and well designed the architecture was for a maze. "From we've been just told by that pumpkin man this maze will contain a set of traps that will test our abilities to their very limits and can prove to be quite difficult", Shuya says recollecting what Nato had told them. "Only thing is what will await us first once we head deeper inside this place?", Amunet asks curiously. "Well from where I'm standing there's only one way to find out what lies ahead of us now", Rowan chimes in, "We go in and face these traps to best of our abilities as a team and come out successful as a result! Now who's with me in going in and conquering this maze?" With that everyone nods their heads in agreement and proceeds to venture forth into the maze. ---- After a few minutes of exploring and finding various dead ends the team then found themselves in a room that led down five varying paths for them to go through. "Well this is certainly a new development for us isn't it?", Shuya asks as everyone stares at what lies before them. "What path should each of us go through and what will await us when we go inside?", Willow asks feeling a bit cautious of what possibilities could occur beyond the room they were standing in. "Who knows if we either trigger one of the traps or if we come across one of the other competitors once we all step inside", says Ramsey whom was contemplating the possibilities in his head. "Be on alert everyone", Rowan exclaims cautiously, "This room could very well contain the firsts of our challenges that will block our path." And as if right on cue metal bars blocked all 5 paths and the first challenges appeared in front of them. First thing that appeared in front of team Sorrow Ocean was a monster created out of thin air that looked pretty harmless and easy to take care of. Alongside this creature the team felt as if their minds were scanned and suddenly appearing before them were lifelike apparitions that were based off each individuals worst and deepest darkest fears brought out before their very eyes. "No, this can't be", Rowan said with a bit of fear within his voice. In front of him was what appeared to look like his younger brother who looked even more distant and colder than what he was when they reunited only this time instead of bearing the insignia of the legal guild he'd actually joined he beard the marl of the dark guild that had a hand in taking down the Harper brother's foster mother. "What?!?! No way!", Both Shuya and Amunet said in both shock and disbelief. What stood before them was their shared fear of what looked like Ramses, the man whom personally had a hand in training the duo and seeing to being the personal guard of he and anyone he deemed to be an ally be consumed mad with power. "This can't be real!", Willow exclaimed in horror as she came face to face with the man who had successfully turned one of her cousins against the entire family she was a part of for a majority of her life. And although it seemed that the room failed to produce anything for Ramsey regarding what he feared most overall this fear instead came in the form of the creature that spawned before everyone else's biggest fears manifested and from the look on his face he seemed the least shaken by what stood before them. "Alright", said Ramsey after taking some time to breathe and calm his nerves for a bit, "Listen up everyone! Even though these may be fears that we've kept hidden fighting alongside this creature that stands before us let's push our way through this obstacle and be sure to win it all for our guild!" With that short and to the point speech everyone nodded in agreement to take on what stood before them as a team and stand their ground. As both sides stood the first to move were the monster and the apparition of Crow hurling themselves towards Rowan and Ramsey whom on instinct blocked their attacks and upon this quick block the other apparitions charged in and attacked their respective targets and the rest of Team Sorrow Ocean dodging in different directions. "Oh man these things are super quick", Willow says in shock as she lands on her feet with pristine grace. "Well luckily for you these are based off of people whom we've dealt with in some capacity so it shouldn't be difficult to decipher all their movements", says Ramsey to the others whom sends the monster flying back as it latched onto his arm upon blocking its biting attack. "Exactly what I was thinking", Rowan agreed as he sent "Crow" flying back with one swing of his sword. "Let's say you and I go two vs. two with our foes together." "Agreed", says Ramsey, "That way we could take out these things and get through this a little quicker." And with that exchange the team immediately went on the attack and each member being occupied with their opponents and as the fight dragged on everyone began to notice how the monster began to exponentially grow bigger and bigger. "Well that isn't very promising", Shuya expressing concern taking his eyes off the fake Ramses for a brief moment who was ready to strike before Amunet quickly hit the fake with a swift kick before the sword could be fully swung. Shuya, whom came back out of his momentary gaze of the monster saw Amunet standing above the illusion and after a fee seconds to get his bearings thanked her for stepping in. But before she could their target got back up and stood before them appearing ready to strike them down. "So, any ideas on how to beat him for good?", Shuya asked Amunet as "Ramses" began to swing his sword again. "You up to try for a unison raid?", She asked back as they both dodged the sword swing in time and giving themselves some seperation. "Wait are you two sure you can perform that now!?" Ramsey exclaims as he's fighting her opponent, "Isn't that a bit risky?" "Well it's worth a shot isn't it? And besides if we can pull this off correctly we could easily take out the other two apparitions which in turn would just leave us with that monstrosity that you're taking on", Rowan exclaims seeing the potential that could come from it. "Willow could you separate us from these guys so we can properly get some space?" "Can do", She answers back quickly as she hastily creates a forcefield of air between both sides and manages to create some space. "Alright you two", Ramsey shouts, "Go for that unison raid and blast them away." "On it!", Shuya and Amunet say simultaneously as she quickly jumps on top of his shoulders holding his hands for balance as well as creating a link for the raid to work. As if in perfect unison they both recite an incantation that has rarely ever been spoken out loud; "Oh great forces of Air and gravity lend us the power we need to vanquish our foes and send them to a place where they'll never escape from."